Quédate
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Mientras Erik intenta encontrar una razón para marcharse ahora que están en buenos términos, Charles intenta convercerle para quedarse, de intentarlo de nuevo. Finalmente Erik decide pasar la noche en la mansión, donde juegan al ajedrez, hablan de sus sentimientos y recuerdan su relación. Recuerdos de FC y DOFP. Erik descubre su vínculo con Quicksilver.
1. Quédate

_**QUÉDATE**_

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece**

 **Nota de la autora: escena final perdida de _Apocalypse_ que aun son demasiado cobardes como para incluir y que desearía ver algún día hecha canon.**

 **Dedicada a mis queridas P, A y Annabi (mi Emma Frost particular), y a mi hermana pequeña. Por nuestras eternas conversaciones frikis y futuras sesiones de cosplay (especialmente en el cine).**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando** _ **Still Loving You**_ **de los Scorpions**

 **Capítulo 1.**

-¿Seguro que no puedo convencerte para que te quedes?- preguntó Charles, esperanzado

-Eres telepático, Charles- respondió Erik con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al ascensor- podrías convencerme para hacer lo que quisieras-

La maciza puerta metálica se cerró a sus espaldas y fue entonces cuando escuchó aquella hermosa voz en su cabeza. Cuando se conocieron hacía ya 20 años se comunicaban mentalmente casi más a menudo que de ninguna otra forma.

-Podría, es cierto. Pero sabes que prefiero darte la oportunidad de elegir libremente-

Erik sonrió. Había echado tanto de menos la presencia de Charles dentro de su mente.

-Lo sé, viejo amigo. Lo sé-

-¿Por qué te vas, de todos modos?-

-Yo…- Erik se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía argumentos, que no sabía por qué se volvía a marchar

-Sé que tú y yo no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en todo pero… este podría ser tu hogar. Puedes compartir tu sabiduría y experiencia con los alumnos, ayudarme a entrenarlos. Nos tienes a Raven, a…- Charles estuvo a punto de decir "a Peter", pues sabía que era su hijo, pero Erik no, y respetaba el deseo del muchacho de ser él quién se lo dijera cuando lo creyese conveniente- Y a mí. Me tienes a mí. Podemos convertirnos en tu familia. Erik, puedes ser feliz aquí. Mereces ser feliz-

Erik no sabía que contestar y de todos modos, Charles lo habría sabido antes que él. Ya estaba fuera del ascensor, había atravesado todo el pasillo y se encontraba con la mano a escasos centímetros del picaporte, reuniendo fuerzas para girarlo y marcharse. Maldición. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba convencido de su decisión.

-Prometo que esta vez no tardarás diez años en volver a saber de mí- dijo Erik intentado recuperar la voluntad necesaria para obligar a sus pies a cruzar el umbral hacia el exterior- Y que será de forma amistosa. Llamaré y escribiré de vez en cuando. Acabaré volviendo y lo sabes-

-¿Puedo al menos convencerte para que te quedes a pasar la noche?- Charles hizo un último y desesperado intento

-No sé… No sé si sería buena idea. Dado nuestro historial-

Y Erik le mostró los recuerdos que tan bien conocían ambos, sus otras separaciones. Temía que si no se marchaba ahora que estaban en buenos términos, que incluso estaban de acuerdo, o al menos habían encontrado el punto intermedio en sus opiniones, puede que se separasen de forma dolorosa, otra vez. Charles lo comprendía. Él también lo temía. Pero si algo caracterizaba al telépata era su infinita esperanza.

-Por favor-

Aunque Erik no podía verlo, se imaginaba a la perfección aquellos profundos e intensos ojos azules clavándose en los suyos, llegando al fondo de su alma casi tanto como su mente.

-¿Has hablado con Moira? Sé que te gustaba, y tú a ella también, quizá ahora podáis tener algo serio-

-Erik-

-¿Qué? Hablo en serio, Charles. Quiero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces-

-Y yo lo aprecio mucho, pero te estás desviando deliberadamente de la conversación-

-Está bien- dijo finalmente, dejando caer el brazo- Solo por esta noche-

No podía ver al profesor, pero supo que sonreía porque él también lo hacía. Giró sobre sus talones y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Peter Maximoff allí.

-¿Tú no estabas entrenando hasta hace un instante?- preguntó extrañado

-Sí, pero, salí un momento antes de que se cerrase la puerta- contestó el muchacho de manera casual- Pero tranquilo, vuelvo ahora mismo-

-¿Querías algo?-

-Sí. Decirte que…- Peter titubeó- Que creo que no deberías irte. Quiero decir, podrías compartir tu sabiduría y tus enseñanzas con estos chavales. Tu guía puede serles muy útil. Y esta mansión está muy bien, es un hogar bien chulo. Hay habitaciones de sobra. Además, el profesor parece más feliz contigo aquí y…-

Parecía que Peter quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Una lucha interna. ¿Decirlo o no decirlo?

-¿Y?-

-Pues eso que… me vuelvo a entrenar. Ya deben notar mi ausencia. Piensa bien lo de quedarte-

Y huyó antes de que Erik pudiese siquiera pestañear. Que muchacho tan peculiar. ¿Por qué insistía en que se quedase? Parecía que quería decirle algo más. Erik recordó como durante la batalla con Apocalipsis, durante el discurso de Raven, él también estaba allí y también parecía querer decir algo que finalmente pensó mejor y no dijo. "Yo soy tu…" o algo así, había dicho. De repente le vino a la mente el día que conoció a Peter, diez años atrás, el chico lo había sacado del Pentágono a petición de Charles y ese otro tío, Logan. Erik estaba un poco mareado por la supervelocidad pero el muchacho había dicho algo. ¿Qué fue? "¿Controlas el metal? Mi madre conoció a un tipo que podía hacer eso". O algo parecido. Recordó que muchos años atrás mantuvo una breve relación con una mujer a la que intentó impresionar con sus poderes. Erik se quedó helado en el sitio. ¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora? ¿Sería posible que…?

Cayó finalmente la noche. Charles y Erik se encontraban en los aposentos del profesor, jugando al ajedrez por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Durante la década que permanecieron separados, ni Charles ni Erik habían vuelto a jugar; la idea de jugar con alguien más les resultaba extraño, como si aquello solo pudiesen hacerlo ellos dos, siendo el otro la pareja perfecta para ello, la única con la que realmente deseaban jugar, desde luego siempre había sido una parte muy importante de su relación.

-¿Charles?- preguntó Erik, rompiendo el agradable silencio

-No te estoy leyendo la mente, Erik. Si vas perdiendo es solo culpa tuya, que te has oxidado con los años- aseguró Charles de manera relajada

-No es eso. Quiero preguntarte algo. Algo que seguro que ya sabes. Peter Maximoff. ¿Es…mi hijo?-

-Así es, viejo amigo-

-He notado que intentaba decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Juro que no sabía de su existencia. Tuve una relación muy breve con su madre, cuando la dejé no sabía que estaba embarazada. ¿Crees que está enfadado conmigo?, ¿que me odia? Ha visto el tipo de hombre que soy. Las cosas que he hecho-

-Creo que necesita tiempo. Necesita respuestas. Y necesita saber quién eres realmente. No las medias versiones contadas por terceras personas. Deja que sea él quien se acerque a ti, pero procura respaldar tú también el contacto. Permítele conocerte. Que vea lo mismo que veo yo en ti. Cuando se sienta preparado, te lo dirá-

-Debe tener unos 26-27 años. Ya es un hombre. Y ha vivido toda su vida sin mí. No me necesita. ¿Por qué iba a quererme en su vida?-

-Porque eres su padre y quiere conocerte. Siente curiosidad. Siente que así pondrá fin a un enigma sobre su persona-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eso es lo que quiere? Oh, claro-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis poderes. Sino con que él te ha buscado. Al menos ya tendrías una buena razón para quedarte-

-Siempre he tenido una buena razón para quedarme. Y otra para marcharme-

Y ahí estaba otra vez. La eterna discusión bizantina. Su eterna discrepancia sobre el tema mutantes-humanos. Sus puntos de vista eran incompatibles pero, ¿realmente por ello estaban obligados a estar siempre separados? Erik pensaba les separaba irremediablemente, Charles quería creer que podían encontrar un término medio. La eterna negativa de Erik a ver que había algo más dentro de él que no fueran ira y dolor; la eterna esperanza de Charles en que sí lo había. Estaban heridos, involuntariamente herían al otro, pero a la vez también eran los únicos capaces de curar al otro.

-Lo decía en serio, ¿sabes?- dijo Erik al cabo de un rato en silencio y concentrados en el juego- Lo de que quiero que seas feliz, que tengas a tu lado a alguien que te ame y a quien ames-

-Oh, Erik- dijo Charles con infinito cariño alargando la mano sobre el tablero para tomar la de Erik, que aun sujetaba un alfil en el aire- Si tan solo pudieses ver lo que yo veo-

El juego de ajedrez quedó olvidado. Erik se levantó de su silla y aproximó al profesor, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura, enlazando las manos con las suyas, mirándose a los ojos.

-Charles. Puedes ver en todas las mentes del mundo. Conoces toda su oscuridad y sientes su dolor. Y aun así no te rompes. Aun así siempre tienes esperanza en que puede haber algo bueno. Te he considerado un ingenuo por ello. Pero puede que seas la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida-

-Puede que sea un poco de ambos-

-¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo esperanza en mí cuando yo no la tengo? Después de todo lo que ha pasado-

-Porque lo he visto. Y me lo has demostrado. En El Cairo. Erik, por favor, convéncete de ello. No quiero perderte otra vez-

-No estoy seguro de creer totalmente en tu sueño-

-Tal vez no tengas que creer ciegamente en él. Tal vez sea necesaria una pequeña discrepancia. Contar con varias opciones, con diferentes puntos de vista. Pero un mismo sentimiento-

-¿Tu capacidad de perdón es infinita, Charles?-

-En lo que a ti respecta, Erik, eso parece-

En ese momento los ojos de ambos estaban vidriosos, un par de lágrimas rebeldes se habían escapado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Ambos eran muy orgullosos pero en ese momento de poco les servía el orgullo. Erik quería seguir protestando, pero Charles no se lo permitió. Le besó. Fue su primer beso en diez años. Y era tal y como ambos lo recordaban.

-Te quiero, Erik-

-Te quiero, Charles-

Y volvieron a besarse. Una y otra y otra vez, como para compensar todos los besos que no se habían dado y que debieron darse. Erik desanudó la estúpida corbata de Charles y la arrojó de cualquier manera al suelo. Tomó al profesor en sus brazos y lo trasladó a la cama, cubriéndole de caricias.

-Erik, aunque lo aprecio- consiguió articular Charles- No es necesario que seas tan delicado conmigo. No me voy a romper-

-Te he hecho mucho daño en el pasado- Erik no se refería solo a las piernas de Charles- No quiero hacerte más daño-

-No lo harás. Erik. No lo harás-

Erik tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acarició su ahora desnuda cabeza.

-No es justo. Me gustaba tu pelo. Pero calvo sigues siendo guapo- dijo

Charles no pudo más que reírse.

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando por fin reposaban el uno en los brazos del otro. Sus mentes seguían conectadas, porque así era como les gustaba.

-¿De verdad crees que puede funcionar?- preguntó Erik

-Podemos intentarlo. Somos más fuertes y mejores juntos, ya lo has visto. Permítete ser feliz de una vez, Erik- dijo Charles

-Lo fui. Encontré la felicidad y la paz durante un tiempo. Con mi familia. Y me la arrebataron, otra vez. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar?-

-Lucharemos juntos por conservarlo-

Erik no se marchó al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente.

-Veo que finalmente has decidido quedarte- le dijo Peter a Erik un día que se cruzaron por uno de los pasillos

-Aquí está mi familia- dijo Erik

-Bien, bien. Eso está bien-

Peter quería dar el paso y decirle que sabía que era su padre, aunque intuía que, a estas alturas ya debía saberlo, el profesor seguro que lo sabía y podía habérselo dicho. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba una garantía de que no se volvería a marchar. De que existía algo más en Erik aparte de Magneto. Una vez más quedó algo que decir en el aire. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, existía un reconocimiento mutuo. Despacio. Con calma. Erik le dio a Peter un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, y Peter no solo lo aceptó, sino que se lo devolvió, seguido de una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy. Jean, Scott, Tormenta, Júbilo, Kurt y yo hemos quedado en ir a la ciudad a ver una maratón de _Star Wars_. Y Kurt quiere llevarnos después a no sé qué restaurante alemán que han abierto nuevo. Es imposible decirle que no. Es como un Bambi azul- dijo el joven velocista

-Divertíos. Y portaos bien- le advirtió Erik

Según se marchaba por el pasillo, Peter pudo observar que Erik se dirigía al despacho de Charles.

-Sí. Vosotros también- murmuró de manera socarrona antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad

 **Tengo el headcanon de que Quicksilver le confesará finalmente a Erik que es su padre regalándole una tarjeta por el Día del Padre. En plan como si no fuera importante, tipo: "Ah, por cierto, esto es para ti. Venga, hasta luego". Que, en realidad, se trata más de un mecanismo de defensa, para evitar que le hieran, que de auténtico desinterés. Terminará siendo una situación muy bonita y emotiva llena de abrazos y alguna que otra lagrimita.**


	2. Vuelo hacia París

**Capítulo 2.**

Recuerdo 1. Vuelo hacia París.

"Me abandonaste"

"Tú nos abandonaste a todos"

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se gritaron aquellas palabras, pero todavía resuenan en el ambiente. Después de una década, encerrados en un avión dirigiéndose a una misión de rescate, Charles y Erik por fin han sacado a la luz todo el rencor acumulado, todo lo que tenían que reprochar al otro. No era simplemente un intercambio de opiniones, era una discusión en la que querían herir al otro, querían hacer saber al otro cuán heridos se sentían y transmitirle una parte de ese dolor.

Erik había encontrado un tablero de ajedrez y lo colocó sobre la mesa como ofrenda de paz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Lo primero que hizo Charles nada más volver del hospital fue guardar bajo llave el tablero que tenía en su despacho, con el que tantas veces habían jugado, pues ya no le traía más que malos recuerdos y no quería ni verlo. Cansados de discutir, de beber y hasta de estar enfadados, Erik había ofrecido su disculpa más sincera, lo dejaron todo a un lado y se concentraron en el juego. El vuelo era demasiado largo como para estar en tensión durante tanto tiempo.

Las piezas se desplazaban, blancas y negras mezcladas, algunas retiradas ya del juego. Charles pronto recordó por qué le gustaba tanto jugar con Erik. Era fascinante. Lo convertía en un verdadero reto. Él era simplemente la pareja perfecta para aquel juego. Podía sonar cursi, pero la primera vez que jugaron sintió que Erik era la única persona con la que quería jugar durante el resto de su vida. Lo había echado de menos. Muchísimo. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, la bala perdida que le hizo perder la movilidad en las piernas, la necesidad de medicarse para anular sus poderes y así poder dormir, a pesar de todo aquello, le echaba de menos. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba. Echó un vistazo hacia la figura aparentemente dormida de Logan, se levantó, tomó la Erik de la mano y lo arrastró tras de sí. El juego de ajedrez quedó olvidado.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Erik sorprendido

-¿Tú que crees?- preguntó retóricamente Charles mientras abría la puerta de los servicios y empujaba a Erik al interior

Aquel espacio era ridículamente minúsculo. Pero tampoco es que fueran a necesitar mucho más.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez- dijo Charles mientras se desabotonaba la camisa como bien podía en un espacio tan reducido

-Esto puede ser un error, viejo amigo- dijo Erik, aunque tampoco lo detuvo- Un gran error-

-Francamente, no me importa. Lo necesito. Creo que los dos lo necesitamos-

Fue un encuentro apasionado, pero sobre todo salvaje. Hubo ira, hubo rencor, especialmente por parte de Charles. La línea entre el placer y el dolor cada vez más fina, traspasándola una y otra vez. Erik tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes para evitar que cediese la puerta. Finalmente se vieron en la necesidad de parar, de recuperar el aliento, y reposaron el uno en los brazos del otro, tanto por necesidad como por deseo propio. También necesitaban aquello, la ternura, el cariño, sentirse como se sentían antes, sostenerse mutuamente. Erik apoyó suavemente la barbilla sobre la nuca de Charles y la dejó reposar ahí. Charles por su parte depositaba torpes besos en el mismo cuello que antes había marcado con mordiscos.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el profesor al cabo de un rato

-En el día que conseguí mover la antena. El día en que me ayudaste a encontrar el punto entre la ira y la serenidad y aumentar el alcance de mis poderes- confesó Erik

-Es un buen recuerdo-

-Sí. Lo es-

Charles también lo recordaba. Fue el día en que buceó a las profundidades de la mente de Erik, quitando capa tras capa de sufrimiento y de odio, hasta encontrar aquello que tan seguro estaba de encontrar. Aquello que Erik o había olvidado que tenía o prefería ignorar. Bondad, felicidad, paz, amor. Ese fue el momento exacto en que Charles se dio cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba de su amigo. No quería volver a la realidad. Quería perderse en aquel recuerdo, en aquel momento, para siempre.

Unas horas antes había afirmado no querer volver a entrar en la cabeza de Erik. Pero era la mayor y más vil mentira que había dicho en su vida. El día que lo conoció, la primera vez que sintió su mente… El amor no es nada en comparación con aquello. Tanto poder, tanta fuerza, tanta ira, tanto potencial, tan atrayente, una mente tan parecida a la suya y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. No conocía al dueño de aquella mente, pero al instante supo que no podía dejarlo morir. Se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo, dispuesto a salvar aquella mente, a conservarla, a adentrarse en lo más profundo de ella y ver cuánto tenía que ofrecerle. A demostrar al propio dueño de aquella mente que tenía muchas más razones para vivir que para morir. Simplemente no podía permitir que desapareciese. Aquella mente atraía la suya propia como un imán.

"Yo creí que era el único"

"No estás solo. Erik, ya no estás solo"

Charles quería volver a entrar en aquella cabeza, a unir su mente a la suya, como antes. Llegó a conocer cada aspecto, cada detalle, cada pensamiento, cada pequeño recuerdo y sentimiento. Y descubrió tantas cosas. Erik había sufrido tanto a lo largo de su vida, sus experiencias habían influido en su forma de ver el mundo. El problema era que Erik se centraba solo en lo malo, en la ira y el dolor, creyendo que eran la única opción para él. Que no había nada más. Pero no era cierto. Charles había sentido también la bondad y el amor. E intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordárselo. Enseñarle que había otro modo de vida. Alguien que había sufrido tanto solo merecía ser feliz.

Quizá Charles no hubiese vivido en carne propia las mismas experiencias que Erik, pero las había sentido en su mente como propias. Podía sentir el dolor de todo el mundo. Podía ver el los más profundos recovecos de todas las mentes. La oscuridad. Pero también podía ver lo bueno. Y Charles prefería ver el lado bueno. Necesitaba creer que, a pesar de todo, había bondad en el mundo, había esperanza, había posibilidad de que las cosas mejorasen. ¿Qué sentido tenía el mundo, la humanidad, la vida si no? Puede que fuese un optimista idealista, pero Charles necesitaba creer en la posibilidad de un mundo mejor, o terminaría profundamente amargado y deprimido. Sabía que sí quería, tenía poder para destruir a todo ser viviente. Pero elegía no hacerlo. Jamás lo haría. Porque entonces se perdería a sí mismo, supondría su propia destrucción. Temía que aquel fuese también el destino de Erik, por lo que intentó enseñarle otro camino. Porque creía que era posible. Porque quería y necesitaba a Erik junto a él. Porque juntos eran mejores y más fuertes.

Erik había cometido actos que horrorizaban a Charles, pero por más que lo intentase jamás sería capaz de odiarlo. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo serían ambos si contasen con las experiencias del otro. Erik era el ancla de Charles con la realidad. Era lo que le bajaba de las nubes cuando idealizaba demasiado. Lo que le recordaba que, aunque hay bondad y esperanza en el mundo y en las personas, estás no siempre elegían ese camino. Le recordaba que existían otros caminos, otras posibilidades. Le suponía también un reto. Esforzarse día a día en reparar un alma dañada, en salvarla, demostrar que había bien dentro de él. Sacar lo mejor de Erik y permitirle dejar todo el dolor atrás y disfrutar de la felicidad que tanto se merecía. Porque había tantas posibilidades en Erik. La mente de Erik era el estímulo que animaba a Charles a continuar cada día luchando por su sueño, por un mundo mejor. Por estar juntos.

Aunque les hubiese gustado seguir abrazados durante más tiempo, toda la noche, tal y como hacían antes, el poco espacio que les ofrecían los servicios del avión comenzó a resultarles incómodo y hasta doloroso. Y se sentían agotados. Necesitaban descansar para enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba. Finalmente salieron y regresaron a sus asientos, donde les esperaba el olvidado tablero de ajedrez. Sin embargo, quien ya no estaba allí era Logan. Y la cabina del piloto estaba cerrada.

Dentro de la cabina se encontraban Hank y Logan. Hank tenía los auriculares innecesariamente ajustados a la cabeza, lamentando el hecho de no poder poner música en la radio, mirando fijamente el horizonte y una expresión que era la viva imagen de la concentración. Necesitaba centrarse en volar, en la mecánica, en la ciencia, en una canción, en cualquier cosa que no fuese lo que ocurría en el interior del avión. Logan había logrado encontrar unos tapones para los oídos después de rebuscar por todos los cajones y huecos posibles en aquel cacharro volante, después se había metido en la cabina del piloto, cerrado la puerta todo lo posible y sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Su expresión era imperturbable, pero, de haber podido leer su mente, Charles habría oído: "¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué a mí?".


	3. El punto entre la ira y la serenidad

**Capítulo 3.**

Recuerdo 2. El punto entre la ira y la serenidad

Desde que descubrió sus poderes, Erik siempre había utilizado la ira. No solo para desarrollarlos, pronto la ira se convirtió en lo único que le funcionaba, el único motor que le movía. La ira, el dolor, la sed de venganza. Y, de repente, aquel telépata inglés de buena familia le miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules y le decía que había otro camino. Que existía otra alternativa posible.

"Creo que, el estado más eficaz se haya en un punto entre la ira y la serenidad."

Eso es lo que había dicho. Habían pasado las últimas semanas entrenando a los jóvenes mutantes que habían reclutado, permitiéndoles conocer el verdadero alcance de sus dones, enseñándoles a luchar. Era el turno de Erik. Charles le había pedido que girase la gigantesca antena parabólica en su dirección. La ira esta vez no fue suficiente. El telépata le preguntó si le importaba que le leyese la mente. ¿De verdad tenía que pedir permiso? Charles ya debía saber que tenía acceso a la mente de Erik siempre que quisiera, que podía estar siempre dentro de ella. Erik sintió aquella habitual sensación de calidez que le invadía cada vez que Charles entraba en su mente. Y entonces hizo salir a la superficie un hermoso y alegre recuerdo que creía olvidado: él y su madre celebrando Hanukkah. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos.

"Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. No solo dolor e ira. También está el bien en ti, lo he visto."

Cuando Charles hablaba así, Erik llegaba a creer que todo era posible. Erik lo intentó de nuevo, con ese recuerdo y esa sensación fija en su mente. La antena se movió. La felicidad lo embargó. Charles le palmeaba el hombro y la espalda, riendo con él. Lo había hecho. Lo había conseguido. Había tanto orgullo en la mirada del telépata. Y justo en ese momento, la realidad golpeó a Erik como un rayo. Justo en ese momento, Erik se dio cuenta de cuán enamorado de su amigo. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de besarle. Una y otra vez. Hasta que se quedasen sin aliento y les sangrasen los labios. Pero aquella humana, Moira, tuvo que estropear el momento. Luego, se prometió Erik.

Conocer a Charles Xavier, el cambio que supuso en la vida Erik Lehnherr, el amor no es nada en comparación con aquello. Superviviente del Holocausto, había perdido a sus padres y sido torturado durante años por monstruos inhumanos, por uno en especial, Sebastian Shaw, que parecía sentir una particular fascinación por su habilidad para controlar el metal. Desde que finalizó la Guerra y pusieron fin a su cautiverio, Erik había dedicado su vida a perseguir y cazar como un perro de presa a todos los responsables. En especial a Shaw. Le llevó mucho tiempo, pero era paciente. Por fin lo encontró. No contaba con que tendría compañía, secuaces con habilidades especiales también. Se escapaba, no lo permitiría. Su propia vida le importaba poco si con ello lograba eliminar al ser que le arrebató a su familia y lo convirtió en un monstruo. Entonces escuchó esa voz, pidiéndole que lo soltase, que calmase su mente, era una voz hermosa y cálida, y Erik obedeció.

"Yo creí que era el único"

"No estás solo. Erik, ya no estás solo"

Al día siguiente, Erik se disponía a continuar su búsqueda, gracias a los documentos que "había tomado prestados" de la C.I.A., cuando apareció Charles. Afirmó saberlo todo de él, sentir su agonía, poder ayudarle, le ofreció la oportunidad de formar parte de algo más grande que él mismo. Podía obligarlo a quedarse, pero no lo haría, siempre le daría la oportunidad de elegir por sí mismo. Erik le creyó y se quedó. Había algo en aquel hombre. Algo que le fascinaba, que le empujaba hacia él. Cuando aquella mente había entrado en la suya, sintió como si lo envolviese una cálida y suave manta en un frío día de invierno. Pasaron los días, los meses. Charles y Erik empezaron una misión alrededor de todo el país, alistando jóvenes mutantes, en un principio como reclutas contra Shaw, pero también para hacerles saber que no estaban solos.

Fue durante estos viajes donde Charles y Erik empezaron a conocerse. Y descubrieron que ambos sentían pasión por el ajedrez. Adquirieron la costumbre de jugar cada noche. Erik no sabría decir en qué momento empezaron a surgir aquellos sentimientos por Charles. Posiblemente desde el principio y el juego los desarrolló. Charles era la pareja perfecta. Jugar con él era un auténtico reto. Sabía que podía leer todos sus movimientos, por lo que se obligaba a sí mismo a jugar mejor que él. Aunque Charles siempre le aseguraba que no hacía trampas. Lo cierto era que a Erik no le importaba que Charles entrase en su cabeza, al contrario, lo adoraba. Su mente era como un bálsamo. Se llevaba todo el dolor, lo sustituía por paz, esperanza, felicidad. Y cada vez que se retiraba se quedaba con una sensación de vacío, de frío, como si le arrebatasen aquella manta y le abandonasen en la intemperie. Cruel ironía, su don era el manejo de los metales, pero había algo en Charles que lo atraía como un imán. Era tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido a él. Lo necesitaba. Una noche, mientras jugaban, algo cambió.

-No me importa que entres en mi mente, Charles. De hecho ya debes saber que me gusta. Pero me parece injusto que tú lo sepas todo de mí mientras yo aún ignoro muchas cosas de ti-

-Erik, querido amigo, tienes razón. No es justo-

Y Charles le enseñó su mente. Las conectó como una sola. Y Erik pudo conocer cada aspecto, cada detalle, cada pensamiento, cada pequeño recuerdo y sentimiento. El juego de ajedrez quedó olvidado. Si ambos sentían lo mismo, ¿a qué esperaban? Se besaron por primera vez en la biblioteca de Charles, frente a la chimenea. La pasión fue demasiado fuerte como para permitirles llegar hasta sus habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente, Charles no dejaba de reírse cada vez que veía que algún objeto metálico de su casa había adquirido una forma extraña. Erik le soltaba alguna que otra patada bajo la mesa para que se callase. Los demás les miraban extrañados, sin saber qué pasaba ni por qué los cubiertos estaban desparramados por todas partes y doblados en forma de S.

A este primer encuentro le siguieron muchos otros, siempre igual de apasionados, pero llenos de sentimientos. Y todos solían venir precedidos de un juego ajedrez. ¿Quién habría dicho que el ajedrez podía llegar a ser tan sensual? Sus mentes siempre conectadas, llegando incluso a comunicarse más telepáticamente que de cualquier otra manera. Después permanecían abrazados durante toda la noche. Aun siendo más alto, Erik solía refugiarse en el pecho de Charles, buscando confort y seguridad.

Charles le habló de sus esperanzas de fundar un colegio para mutantes, de su sueño de una hermandad entre humanos y mutantes. Podía pasarse horas hablando de genética, pero lo hacía con tal ilusión que resultaba imposible aburrirse con él. Tenía un modo de hablar… Hacía creer a Erik que todo era posible. Conocer a Charles había cambiado su vida por completo. Después de años de sufrimiento y movido por la venganza, Charles le enseñaba otro camino. Le ofrecía la esperanza, el perdón, la posibilidad de un mundo mejor. Le ofrecía dejar atrás todo el dolor. Sanar, vivir. No sobrevivir, sino vivir y disfrutar de la vida. La posibilidad de una convivencia pacífica entre las personas sin importar sus diferencias. Lograba que lo creyese. Charles era el ancla de Erik con su bondad interior. Le calmaba cuando sufría. Evitaba que se centrase solo en lo negativo. Le recordaba que había más cosas en el mundo aparte del odio y el miedo, cosas buenas que hacían la vida mereciese la pena. Charles lo animaba cada día a dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Le hacía creer que podía dejar atrás todo su dolor, que podía ser una buena persona y que merecía ser feliz. Charles creía en él, tenía fe en él.

Casi podía creerle. Deseaba tanto creerle. Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía fiarse. Que él había conocido la maldad y sabía lo lejos que podía llevar el odio y el miedo hacia lo diferente. Charles no había vivido ni experimentado lo mismo que él. De tan optimista, en ocasiones resultaba ingenuo e iluso. ¿Cómo serían ellos dos si contasen con las experiencias del otro? Erik sabía que hay personas que eligen hacer el mal, simplemente porque quieren. Porque así son realmente o es lo que desean. No quiere fiarse, pues teme le volverán a hacer daño, le volverán a arrebatar todo lo que ama. Y Erik elige la venganza. Se coloca aquel casco para bloquear la telepatía y mata a Shaw. Nunca pretendió que Charles resultase herido. Habría preferido mil veces que aquella bala le diese a él y no a Charles. Jamás podrá perdonarse por aquello. Comprenden que en fondo no quieren lo mismo. Que sus opiniones son incompatibles. Y Erik se marcha, con el corazón roto y una sensación interior de vacío.

20 años después, Erik vuelve a estar en los brazos de Charles. Vuelve a sentir la paz y la calidez de sus mentes conectadas. Destruye aquel maldito casco que no le trae más que frío y vacío. No quiere estar solo nunca más. Está cansado de la ira y el odio, quiere la felicidad y el amor. Tiene a Charles, tiene a su hijo Peter, tiene a sus estudiantes, tiene amigos, tiene una familia, tiene un hogar. Nadie le arrebatará esta vez a su familia. Si lucha, será por conservar lo que tiene, por alcanzar junto a Charles su sueño. Y por fin puede besarle como deseó hacer aquella vez, una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

 **Nota de la autora: no estoy segura si me ha quedado muy en plan disertación filosófica y estudio de las personalidades de Charles y Erik. Pero ambos personajes son fascinantes, en especial su relación, tan atrayente, tan profunda, con tantos matices, que tenía que explorarla. ¿Por qué no pueden sencillamente estar juntos y ser felices este par de idiotas? En fin, esto es lo que pasó realmente y a mí nadie me convence de lo contrario.**


	4. Familia

**Capítulo 4. Familia**

 **Nota de la autora: bueno, pues por petición popular, nuestro querido Quicksilver se marca un Darth Vader a la inversa.**

Había pasado casi un año desde que Peter Maximoff tomó la decisión de quedarse en la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos y convertirse en un X-Man. Y debía confesar que nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Echaba de menos a su madre y a su hermana Lorna, pero las visitaba muy a menudo, desde que vivía en la mansión se sentía parte de algo, sentía que estaba haciendo útil y de provecho, que estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo. Había dado un nuevo giro a su vida. Había mejorado mucho y adquirido un mayor control de su velocidad, había retomado los estudios, había hecho buenos amigos a los que consideraba su familia, incluso había dejado atrás su cleptomanía. Se sentía menos desastre. Pero si había algo que aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para hacer, era hablar con su padre.

Había pasado también un año desde que Erik Lensherr decidió quedarse en la mansión, entrenando y enseñando a los jóvenes mutantes, codirigiendo junto con el profesor Xavier. Durante todo ese tiempo, Peter había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo desde la distancia, aprendiendo qué tipo de hombre era realmente. Y había llegado a respetarlo y encariñarse con él. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, si es que no lo sabía ya o se lo había revelado el profesor (quien, Peter se apostaba su Walkman, lo sabría sin duda). Para algo fue a buscarlo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de la reacción de Erik. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría él. Finalmente, Peter decidió ser fiel a su actitud bromista y pasota y tratar el tema como si realmente no tuviese importancia. La realidad era que sí la tenía, y que estaba aterrado.

Erik se encontraba en su despacho, enfrascado en la lectura de uno de los artículos sobre genética de Charles, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo

-Hola, profesor Lehnsherr. Tengo algo para usted-

Y Peter le entregó un sobre cerrado. Dentro había una tarjeta, tenía el dibujo de un conejo antropomórfico con carita feliz y un bocadillo que decía: "Un abrazo grande y feliz día del padre".

-Pero ¿qué…?- fue lo único capaz de decir Erik

-Pues eso. Hoy es el Día del Padre y "yo soy tu hijo"- dijo esto último agravando mucho la voz, en una triste imitación- Así que, feliz día. Hasta luego-

Peter se disponía a salir por dónde había entrado, pero Erik le detuvo.

-Espera, espera, espera. No puedes marcharte así sin más. No después de esto-

-Claro que puedo, observa-

Pero antes de que Peter pudiese hacer uso de su supervelocidad, Erik habló de nuevo.

-No puedes huir toda la vida-

-Y eso me lo dices precisamente tú- Peter no tenía intención de que hubiese tanto veneno en su voz, simplemente le salió un rencor que no sabía tenía acumulado

-Yo no sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada cuando la dejé- intentó explicarse Erik

-No. Tranquilo. Eso ya lo sé. Me lo dijo mi madre. No era eso lo que te reprochaba-

-En aquellos días yo estaba inmerso en mi plan de venganza. En capturar y matar a los nazis responsables del asesinato de mi familia y de mi pueblo. Los monstruos que me torturaron y mantuvieron cautivo en aquel campo de concentración-

-¿Te habrías quedado? De haberlo sabido, ¿te habrías quedado?- preguntó esperanzado

-No lo sé- Y era cierto, no lo sabía- Por entonces todo en mí era dolor e ira. No pensaba en nada más. Hasta que conocí a Charles y me enseñó otro camino-

-Pero a él también le dejaste-

-Sí, lo hice. Y no hay día que no lo lamente. Teníamos visiones del mundo muy diferentes, queríamos cosas distintas, y yo no quería dejar atrás mi furia. Me he pasado gran parte de mi vida huyendo, centrado únicamente en el odio, en la ira, en el dolor, en el miedo. Pensaba que solo existía un camino, no quería creer en la posibilidad de otro. Pensaba que únicamente podía ser Magneto. Y he perdido mucho por el camino. He perdido a las personas que más quería en el mundo, las más importantes para mí, y estuve a punto de perderme a mí mismo. Únicamente ahora he visto que Charles tenía razón y hay mucho más dentro de mí, que tengo la oportunidad de tener una vida y ser feliz, de formar parte de algo más grande que yo mismo. Sigo sin confiar totalmente en los humanos, sigo temiendo que algún día nos persigan y nos capturen como hicieron con mi pueblo. Porque el odio, el miedo, la ignorancia son muy fuertes y muy peligrosos. Pero parece que he logrado encontrar el término medio. No bajo la guardia, pero tampoco me cierro a las oportunidades. Te he dicho que no huyas no por hipocresía, sino porque no quiero que pierdas tanto como yo, no quiero que tardes veinte años de tu vida como hice yo en darte cuenta-

A estas alturas, Peter tiene los ojos vidriosos y le duelen los brazos de cruzarlos con tanta fuerza. Tras unos segundos asimilando lo que le ha dicho Erik, respirando hondo y reuniendo fuerzas para que no le falle la voz, es capaz de decirle todo lo que piensa.

-Recuerdo cuando te vi en televisión hace 10 años, levantando tú solo el RFK Memorial, atentando contra la vida del presidente, dando aquel discurso sobre la supremacía mutante. Pensé "Dios, este tío está como una regadera, con razón lo encerraron en el Pentágono. ¿En qué puñetas pensaban esos tíos que me convencieron para sacarlo?". Ese mismo día mi madre me lo contó todo. Y yo no supe qué decir ni qué hacer. Luego desapareciste del mapa y procuré no volver a pensar en ti, aunque tenía miles de preguntas. Mística nos dio visibilidad, los mutantes ya éramos una realidad, cambió muchas vidas aunque yo procuré, sin intentarlo, que la mía siguiese igual. Cuando era más pequeño me preguntaba por qué no tenía padre como el resto de los niños del colegio, mi madre no me hablaba de ti así que dejé de preocuparme. No te guardo rencor ni nada en ese sentido, mi madre me crió sola lo mejor que pudo y déjame decirte que, a pesar de todo, hizo un excelente trabajo. Puedes pensar que no puedes echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido en tu vida, pero, cuando me lo dijo, sentí curiosidad. Me volvieron a la mente esas miles de preguntas que creía olvidadas. Luego volviste a salir a la luz y decidí ir a buscarte. Quería sentir odio, quería sentir rabia, quería sentir miedo, quería sentir incluso asco, pero solo podía sentir curiosidad. Necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber qué tipo de persona eras realmente, sí eras tan malo como todos decían o si había algo más en ti. Mi madre me decía que debía temerte. Pero yo quería juzgar por mí mismo, no por los testimonios de la tele ni de terceras personas. Pensaba que de algún modo así podría cerrar un capítulo de mi vida, resolver una duda sobre mi identidad. Pasó todo el rollo con el papá pitufo-mutante-dictador y… No sé. No estaba seguro de qué pensar ni de qué hacer. No te lo dije en ese momento porque no sabía si serviría de algo. Pero luego te volviste contra Apocalípsis, nos salvaste, vi que había más en ti, que podías ser un buen hombre. Y decidiste quedarte en el colegio. He pensado decírtelo muchas veces, pero no sabía cómo. Y antes de eso quería conocerte. A ti, no a Magneto, sino a Erik- respiró hondo, se trababa- Escucha, sé que no puedo sustituir a tu mujer ni a tu hija, y no pretendo hacerlo. No es esa mi intención. He vivido toda mi vida sin ti, uno podría pensar que no te necesito, pero lo cierto es… Lo cierto es que te quiero en mi vida, papá-

Erik no dice nada. ¿Qué podría decir, de todos modos? Por lo que simplemente atrae a Peter hacia sí hasta que ambos quedan fundidos en un abrazo. Peter entierra la cara en el hombro de Erik, ocultando esas malditas lágrimas que se han escapado sin su permiso. Erik simplemente sostiene a su hijo entre sus brazos, una sonrisa nace en su rostro.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dice finalmente con evidente emoción en la voz- Estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido y de que seas mi hijo-

Peter temía que Erik lo considerase un pobre sustituto de la familia que había perdido. Pero sus temores eran infundados, pues él no era un sustituto, era su familia. En cuanto a Erik, solo era capaz de agradecer el poder tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, agradecer todo lo que tenía en su vida y que no estaba seguro de merecer.

-Oye, si tú eres mi padre…- dice Peter al cabo de un rato, su habitual expresión bromista y despreocupada de nuevo en su rostro- Eso significa que el profesor Xavier es mi padrastro. ¿No?-

-Supongo que sí- dice Erik tras unos segundos de confusión

-Mola-

A la mañana siguiente, al finalizar las clases, Peter se aproximó a Charles con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Inclinándose, le dio un sentido abrazo, seguido de un beso en la calva. Acto seguido, se colocó sus gafas y sus auriculares y se marchó por la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a un Charles totalmente desconcertado.


End file.
